Jeaque Le Peuw
Jeaque Le Peuw is a wereskunk whose body is a living chemical factory, which enables him to mix the right chemicals and expel them as gas. He is also a notorious black-market collector, as well as a harem ladies man. Characteristics *'Name': Jeaque Le Peuw *'Alias': Le Peuw, Stink Machine, the Living Pheromone *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Black with White streaks (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Skunk form) *'Likes': Wealth, Power, Ladies, Control *'Dislikes': Men who are better than him *'Family': Le Peuw lineage Background Jeaque Le Peuw is a young and prosperous collector of rare items who worked in the illegal black-market trafficking of priceless stolen treasures, while also owning a museum to cover up his crimes. In the beginning, he came from a long line of master thieves, as well as Ladies’ men, the Le Peuw Clan, similar to the Fox Gang. Though yeas prior, Rose’s parents theft of the world’s biggest diamond had made them legends in the thieving world. Though it turned out that Jeaque’s father had planned to take it first, and frame the Moxens. But they were quick enough to get it first, and Jeaque’s father got himself caught instead and earned a life sentence behind bars. Without a mentor in the family business, Jeaque eventually got himself arrested after a string of failed jobs. It was in prison that he had mastered his skills in the crime underworld. It was also how he discovered his family’s unique wereskunk abilities to alter the stink chemical to any expelled gas they wanted: laughing gas, tear gas, as well as a special pheromone gas that changed the moods of anyone that was aorund him. He used his newfound talents and skills to bribe fellow inmates to do his dirty work when he couldn’t, and after his release, he used these prison contacts to from his own syndicate. After this, he started masterminding heists worldwide, while maintaining his the appearance of a law-abiding citizen, becoming the youngest treasure collector, while actually working in the illegal black-market trafficking of priceless stolen treasures. But on the side, he also secretly had a harem of girls, both human and were alike. Personality Cruel, Arrogant, Sinister, and cunning. On the outside and to the world, Le Peuw is a gentleman and upstanding figure to his peers. However, behind closed doors and underneath it all, he is a master manipulator who can talk and/or bribe many other criminals and mercenaries into doing the jobs he could not only to betray them when things went bad or when they simply wore out their usefulness to him. He is also known to outright disrespect his henchmen. Despite all his advantages, Le Peuw developed a terrible overconfidence and overweening narcissism. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Wereskunk' *'Various Gases and Pheromones': As a wereskunk, he’s able to secret a natural odor from his tail. But Le Peuw's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a walking chemical laboratory. He has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from his tail for both offense and defense. However, he requires a mask in order to work in, due to the fact that his own gases can still affect him as well. *'Prehensile Tail': His tail acts like a third arm, as well as an extra sword to block multiple opponents. Skills *'Mastermind Manipulator': Le Peuw has been shown to be an adept manipulator, having been able to persuade others to join him, only to betray them all in the end. *'Agility': He also has been shown to be at least proficiently agile, being able to leap from distances with ease, and being able to perform a rail-slide. *'Swordsmanship': he appears to be a swordsman, although his skill level was quite low, not even being able to come close to beating either Rachel or Peter. Equipment *'Respirator Suit' Gallery Voice Actor Nolan North Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Werecreatures